1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods providing spinal support. More specifically, the invention provides a device in the form of an interconnected belt and vest that can be adjusted to provide various levels of spinal support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are known that provide support for the spinal column and/or neck. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518; 9,826; 709,055; 954,005; 1,043,648; 1,722,205; 1,803,556; 2,060,173; 2,492,383; 2,820,455; 2,828,737; 3,177,869; 3,364,926; 3,596,655; 3,601,123; 3,675,646; 3,771,513; 3,776,224; 3,945,376; 3,957,040; 4,383,523; 4,539,979; 4,620,530; 4,715,362; 4,732,144; 4,735,196; 4,807,605; 4,827,915; 4,951,655; 5,046,490; 5,088,482; 5,171,296; 5,195,947; 5,242,377; 5,259,833; 5,624,387; 5,782,783; 6,267,741; 6,315,746; 6,681,770; and 6,770,047; U.S. Patent Publications 2003/0220594; and 2004/0204666; and Serbia and Montenegro Patent Application No. P/1163/04. However, all of those devices are deficient in providing a static burdening of joints and muscles of the spinal columns, while preserving its dynamic functions and providing active and dynamic treatment of deformities or certain pathologic conditions, and providing prevention and rehabilitation of deformities and immobilization of various injuries, in an adjustable device providing various levels of support and immobilization for patients of various sizes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved devices and methods for providing adjustable spinal support for treatment, correction immobilization and/or anti-static relaxation of the spinal column.
It is a further object of the invention to provide this support with a light and comfortable device that can be worn under or over clothing.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide several adjustable areas of the device to allow use during various stages of treatment and for patients of various sizes and requiring various degrees of spinal immobilization.